


Your Heart Will Never Be Broken by Me

by OnTheGround2012



Series: What If It's You? [12]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Dinner, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Christmas, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Human Jackson Whittemore, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Adam Carter, Photographs, Pictures, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson's first date continues.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: What If It's You? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Your Heart Will Never Be Broken by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, otherwise, I have no clue about what you thought. So, yeah, I look forward to finding out your opinion and talking to you.

  


“Yes, I do.” Jackson nods. “I mean, I’ve seen it. I know it can be a problem.”

“What do you mean you’ve seen it?” Stiles furrows his brow.

“Well, I can’t be as explicit as you’d probably like me to be… but let’s say that doing what I do if I fuck up, it’s not like missing a deadline, you know?” Jackson gestures with one hand.

Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes. “There it is, how I had missed your sarcasm...”

“All I’m saying is that if I fuck up, I’m the one to blame, and I’m the one who suffers the consequences… so yeah, it’s easier to take the risk and stay focused when you know that nobody else will be affected,” Jackson says matter-of-factly.

“Okay,” Stiles licks his lips, “That’s your very sterile way of saying that you don’t want a relationship with someone because then that someone might obviously care about you and then, when you were doing your job, you’d certainly stop to think how your wrong decision might affect that someone and then, you could most probably make that wrong decision which obviously is a euphemism for your _most probable death_... Did I miss anything?”

“Don’t do that, okay?” Jackson shakes his head. “Don’t make it sound like it’s stupid because—”

“I’m not saying it’s _stupid_ … but you have to admit it, it is messed up…” Stiles opens his arms wide. “You’ve been living like this for I don’t know how long… because I have no idea how long you’ve been doing this _thing_ … but it seems like a big chunk of your life… So I’m not surprised that your English-boss-friend told you to take that crazy but non-threatening-to-the-nation guy up on his offer.”

“Believe it or not, I don’t do everything that he thinks I should do…”

“Oh, yeah… I’m sure you don't, which makes the fact that you’re here even more interesting… and this place…” Stiles gestures to the tables around them, “I’m guessing you’ve been here before…”

“I have…” Jackson nods. “Multiple times… yeah…”

“But it wasn’t a date…” Stiles shakes his head.

“I told you—”

“Yeah, yeah…” Stiles interrupts him. “No dates, you don’t do dates…” Stiles smiles. “Okay, just tell me something about you…”

“Something about me?” Jackson frowns.

“Yep—You’ve got a long detailed file about me and you know a million things without my consent, so I think it’s only fair that you open up a bit, don’t you think?”

Jackson stays silent and takes another mouthful of prawns.

“Well?” Stiles insists.

“I’m trying to remember why I invited you here.” Jackson licks his lips and it only makes his sexier which makes it impossible to be affected in the least by the sarcastic tone of his sentence.

“God, you’re funny…” Stiles says with as much irony as he can apply.

Jackson looks at him like he’s grown a second head but stays silent.

“I’m sure you say those things and guys run away in the other direction, right? Just like you want it.” Stiles shrugs. “But you know, you bothered to find me and you bothered to give me that note that I admit I’ve read too many times… so, just tell me something about you and I’ll tell you something about me and maybe this dinner won’t be a total waste of your time, okay? Who knows, you might even enjoy it...” Stiles says, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Jackson sighs and takes another sip of wine as he considers his reply.

“Okay, yeah… well, I’m adopted,” Jackson finally blurts out. “I was adopted when I was a baby and I’ve never met my biological parents. Is that personal enough for you?”

Stiles is speechless for a moment but he recovers fast enough. “You know, I was expecting something typical like your favorite movie… but yeah, that’s good to know too. I’m guessing your parents don’t know what you do, right? Since it’s top-secret and all that.”

“No, they don’t.” Jackson shakes his head. “They think I work in a bank. My mother is French and they decided to move to France a few years ago, so I don’t get to see them very often.”

Stiles nods. “My mother died when I was a kid… but of course, you already know that… and you know that my father is a cop in Beacon Hills… do you also know that my only serious relationship ended because he cheated on me with his fucking boss? Not sure if they informed you of that too.”

“Umm… no… that riveting piece of information wasn’t on the report.” Jackson smiles. “I only knew you were living with some Nathan guy for a while.”

“Yep. Nathan. What an asshole. Sometimes I think that Scott is right… he thinks I’m always chasing after the wrong type.”

“He thinks I’m the wrong type, then…” Jackson guesses.

“No, he doesn’t know you… all he knows that I thought you were _mysterious_ ,” Stiles snorts al laugh, “but I haven’t told him what happened because then, he’d ask me a million questions and I’d have to lie to him and I’d rather not do that… but yeah, I suppose that he’d want me to date his friend and co-worker Liam who according to him is super cute, a really nice guy and, more importantly, totally reliable.”

Jackson snorts. “Reliable, huh? Well, I have to agree… this Liam sounds like a real catch.”

“I don’t know… Maybe he is—I’ve seen him and he’s cute… I suppose… but he’s not my type.”

“Then Scott is right and you have a type after all… so what’s your type exactly?”

“Like you need to ask,” Stiles says, taking a sip of his wine. “Then again, you’re everybody’s type, right?”

“Well, my boss doesn’t share your opinion…”

“I’m sure he’s straight, right?”

“Yeah, he is…” Jackson smiles. “He’s also really hot, actually… not that he’s ever had anything with an employee… but yeah, he’s a very attractive man.”

“I see… so you’d totally do this Englishman…” Stiles smiles. “Interesting…”

“God, I think I’ve drunk too much wine… I had never told that to anyone,” Jackson admits.

“Don’t worry, your secret is totally safe with me.” Stiles smiles.

“Can I ask how you found out about Nathan and whoever he was doing?”

“Yeah, it was pretty simple… nothing that implied any spying abilities.” The smile on Stiles’ face automatically disappears as he remembers the day that everything ended. Even if it’s true that he’s been over the guy for a long time, it still hurts to remember that he wasn’t honest with him and treated him like a fool.

“Let’s say that I could feel some distance between us, so I checked his phone and found some texts that confirmed everything. He was hot but not really that smart.”

“Well, good for you. At least you put an end on it instead of the other way around.”

“That sounded like you’d never do anything like that…” Stiles offers.

“What’s the point of lying? I think that if you wanna be with somebody else you should just say it… So, no. I do enough lying and pretending at work… and I leave it there. I try to separate work from my personal life.”

“I must be honest… you don’t seem to have much of a personal life,” Stiles says, waving his arms.

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, that might be mostly true. I don’t have a lot of free time and I travel a lot, so when I have some time off, traveling or going out is not at the top of my priorities.”

“That’s why I didn’t see you on the train… you were on a mission god knows where doing god knows what…”

“Could you please don’t say those things out here?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Sorry, I forgot that the waiters might have bugged our table so that someone could listen from a van out there,” Stiles says, lowering his voice.

“I’m serious,” Jackson insists unaffected.

“Fine. God. Whatever… So, you travel a lot… that sounds like a lot of fun. How many languages do you speak?”

“Why do I feel like you’re interrogating me?” Jackson asks before taking another sip of wine.

“I don’t know… let’s see… this is a _wild guess_ ,” Stiles’ irony all over his words, “but could it be because you’re the one always doing the questioning in this work of yours that can’t be mentioned and you’re not used to being asked anything by anybody because you’ve never dated anybody in your life or at least nobody who knew your real name and what you do?”

Jackson snorts. “Not that it’s any of your business but I have been in a relationship before and he actually knew my name and what I did. But that was years ago. So, I meant that I haven’t been in one for a while.”

“Yeah, because you find it counterproductive—I got that.” Stiles nods as he eats more of his gnocchi.

(To be continued.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feelings would be lovely to see if you liked it.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> Besides, you can find 2 more Christmas chapters I wrote for [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> -which work as a standalone if you don't want to read/don't know the series-:
> 
> * [The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return](8999821) (24.12.2016)  
> * [A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176715) (27.12.2018)
> 
> Thanks so much to James Arthur for the title.
> 
> Cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
